


Watching Him

by chimeradragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the Avengers that I thought I'd lost. Here for you now!</p><p>***</p><p>He watches from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him

I watch him. Watch the way he moves. The way he talks.

He doesn't even realize I'm here. In the corner. In the shadows. Out of sight and out of mind, right?

He turns and sees me for a moment. My breath catches in my throat and I can't help but freeze as those captivating eyes pin me to the wall as effectivly as one of my own arrows.

How can he do this to me with a glance? A look.

I sigh as he gives a half smile. Just a small movement of his lips in my direction and I feel like I'm melting. Or my heart is. And now I feel like a love-struck teenager. Ridiculous. I'm 40, not sixteen.

I shake my head as I try to clear my thoughts.

A hand on my shoulder makes me look up. I'm staring into those eyes again.

I'm lost to him. In him. 

And I'm not afraid.


End file.
